Who Told You You Could Eat My Cookies?
by TwilightLink20xx
Summary: The smell of Christmas is in the air, and a young Uzumaki is about to find that a certain Hokage isn't too game on sharing. NaruSaku story, written for NarutoForum's NaruSaku Christmas contest.


Who Told You You Could Eat My Cookies!?!

A Christmas NaruSaku fic by

TwilightLink20xx

A small blond boy grinned slyly, taking a gander at the baking pan that sat on the stove. He took a wiff of the goods, smelling the sweet scent of peanut butter and chocolate cookies. He ran his hand through the naturally pink highlighted hair as he contemplates which flavor to chose from. He stopped scratching when his eyes immediately darted to the cookies that were standing out. The 12 year old's grin grew tenfold, and reached out for the cookies that had the white colored delecacies embedded in the dough.

"Hey!" a voice said, startling the child. He turned to see a taller man, around 6'2 who had a small frown on his tanned, whisker marked face. He crossed his arms as he looked at the child, "Who told you you could eat my cookies?"

"Uhh..." The child said, "Well..."

"I did." a voice said from behind the man, a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen, wrapping her left arm around him. The man kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you now, Sakura-chan?" he said slyly, "Which ones?"

"Any of them," she said with a smirk, winking towards the child. "They're not all yours, Naruto, I made them for Jiraiya and Mizumi too."

Naruto shook his head, still smirking playfully, "But Sakura-chan, those are the white chocolate macadamia ones, they're my favorite!"

"But Dad!" Jiraiya said, "Those are MY favorites too!" He looked up with a hurt look, completely innocent in nature.

Naruto tried to look away, sticking to his guns and making it clear that he was going to get the first cookie. It didn't work, not one bit. Maybe it was because he never had the father figure at that age, but when it came to his kids, he turned into mush. "Alright, you win, you win," he said, a smile replacing the smirk, "just make sure you leave some for me, alright?"

Jiraiya smiled as he took the cookie, taking a big bite out of it. "Thanks Dad!" He handed him the second one, which was immediately snatched out of his hand by Sakura.

"Hey!" Naruto said, "What was all that for!?!"

"Ladies first, Naruto." Sakura slyly remarked.

"Well then, Sakura-chan," Naruto quickly retorted, "What about Mizumi? Last I checked-"

"Naruto, what do you think the two of us have been doing for the past couple of hours? She got one the second they came out."

"Speaking of which, where did that girl run off to?" Naruto looked around for his pink haired daughter, she truly was the spitting image of her mother.

"Right here, Daddy!" the 9 year-old said appearing in a puff of smoke on his left.

"AAHH!" Naruto shouted as he saw the stool disappear. "Mizumi! Don't scare me like that, and how many times have I told you not to turn into a stool in the kitchen!"

Sakura looked at her youngest child, slightly worried, "Your daddy's right, Mizumi, the last thing we need is one of us stepping on you by accident."

The girl looked up at her parents, slightly hurt, "Sorry, daddy... Sorry, Mommy..." Naruto looked down at his daughter and pulled her into his arm as he knelt down.

"It's okay Mizumi, I forgive you." He kissed her on the cheek and patted her on the head, "Now go play somewhere else, and no peeking at the presents under the tree, okay?" She nodded, grin on her tiny face and ran off to the living room. Naruto turned towards Sakura.

"So, did you make these yourself?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, "Of course! What, are you still scared of my cooking?"

"Well, that first time you tried making that chicken..."

Sakura shoved Naruto in the shoulder, laughing a tiny bit, "Naruto Uzumaki, that was almost 15 years ago, and you KNOW it! I can cook just fine these days, thank you very much."

Naruto laughed and kissed her on the lips this time. Both locked for but a moment, the bliss just as memorable as it was when they were younger, maybe even more. "I love you, Sakura." He said as he ran a hand across her back.

"Love you more, Naruto." she said, walking towards the stove. "So, which cookies do you think _santa _is going to want this evening?"

"Heh, that's a tough decision." he said as he bit into the white chocolate macadamia cookie, savoring the flavor. _Dang!_ Naruto thought, _She HAS gotten better. _"I guess one of each might be a good idea. How about we give him a cup of ramen while we're at it, I think he might need a break from all the sweets." He had a large grin on his face as he uttered the last sentence.

Sakura laughed, "I GUESS we could arrange that. Just make sure that HE gets it and that you don't get to it first."

Naruto laughed, "Of course Sakura-chan, of course."

**END**

_**A/N:**_ Well, there you go! This was written as an entry for the NaruSaku FC over at NarutoForum's Christmas Contest. The rules stated that it needed to be based off of a Christmas song of some kind, so I felt like taking something a bit.... Unorthodox xD. Basically, the song it's based off of is "Who Told You You Could Eat My Cookies" by Austrian Death Machine, which is not COMPLETELY a Christmas song, but their song is directly based off of the Christmas movie "Jingle All the Way" starring none other than the Austrian Death Machine himself, Arnold Schwarzenegger! If you haven't seen that movie before, you HAVE to watch it, it is a classic. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

(And yes, I named the son after Jiraiya, it just seems like something Naruto would do. Oh, and his middle name is Sasuke xD. As for Mizuki, well.... Look it up, you'll probably find it fitting)


End file.
